Latte ist auch nur Kaffee
by Rei6
Summary: Seto hat einen miesen Tag ... und bestimmtes nerviges Weib macht ihn nicht grade besser. Seto Tea


**Pairing**: vage, ganz vage Hints auf Seto Kaiba + Anzu Mazaki. Blinzelt und ihr verpasst sie

**Kommentar**: Keine Sorge - ich werde Seto x Joey niemals untreu ihr OTP knuddel aber manchmal macht es einfach Spaß eine Frau auf Kaiba zu hetzen. g Und Anzu ist echt ne Liebe. mit Fähnchen wedel Hey, wer es auf Dauer mit drei Typen wie Yugi, Joey und Tris aushält, ohne den Verstand zu verlieren, muss ganz schön tough sein!

Ach ja – für die, die es nicht wissen: Anzu Mazaki Tea Gardner

**Warnungen**: crackig, plotlos, dialoglastig oO

**Disclaimer**: Nix mir. Ich hab mir Anzu und Seto nur ausgeliehen, um sie zu ärgern. sie wieder abstaub und unbeschadet zurückgeb )

**Latte ist auch nur Kaffee!**

Es gab Tage … und es gab Tage.

Heute war einer dieser Tage, an denen Seto sich wünschte, er wäre nicht einmal aufgestanden. Heute war ein ganz mieser Tag.

Es regnete.

Es regnete und seine Limousine hatte einen Platten. Korrektur. Es regnete, seine Limousine hatte einen Platten und weit und breit war kein Taxi zu sehen, was ihn in die Firma bringen konnte, damit er noch rechtzeitig zu seinem Meeting kam.

Er hob den Kopf und warf einen scharfen Blick nach oben. Leider ließen die grauen Wolkenfronten sich davon kein bisschen beeindrucken. Im Gegenteil. Wenn er es sich nicht nur einbildete, regnete es sogar ein bisschen stärker. Frustriert wandte er den Blick zur Seite, wo Menschen an ihm vorbeihasteten, einige mit Schirm und viele ohne. Falls er nicht komplett durchnässt werden wollte, hatte er wohl keine andere Wahl außer sich irgendwo unterzustellen. Welches Geschäft war wohl am ehesten seiner Anwesenheit würdig?

‚_Bizzis Boutique_' las er.

Gut, das war es nicht.

Nur nichts, wo sich pinkfarbene Verkäuferinnen auf ihn stürzen würden. Sein Blick wanderte weiter an den Schaufenstern vorbei und blieb an einem anderen hängen.

‚_News Café_'

Kaffee klang gut, wenn er so darüber nachdachte. Kaffee klang sogar sehr gut.

Eventuell – auch wenn er seine Hoffnungen nicht zu hochschrauben wollte – war dieses dubiose Café fortschrittlich genug, dass er seinen Laptop aufbauen und wenigstens virtuell an der von fünf Minuten begonnenen Konferenz teilnehmen konnte. ‚_News Café_' klang zumindest vage modern und so, als hätten man dort schon einmal von drahtlosem Internet gehört.

Wie um ihn zu bestärken, wurde der Regen noch etwas stärker.

Innen drin, war das ‚_News Café_' klein und … äh ja. _Gemütlich_ wollte einfach nicht über seine Lippen. Dazu waren die Sitzbänke einfach zu rot und zu Plastik, und zu viel Grünzeug tummelte sich auf im Raum, die eine Feng Shui begeisterte Kellnerin offensichtlich nach irgendeinem obskuren Muster ausgerichtet hatte. Fest entschlossen marschierte er auf einen Platz am Fenster zu und stellte seine Tasche ab. Kaffee. Konferenz. Genau. Wen interessierte das scheußlich rote Plastik, auf dem er sich niederlassen musste.

Mit wenigen, effizienten Handgriffen holte er seinen Laptop hervor und klappte ihn auf. Vorsichtshalber warf er ein paar finstere Blicke um sich, sollte irgendjemand auf den lebensmüden Einfall kommen, sich neben ihn zu setzen. Es füllte sich verdammt schnell hier drin mit schnatternden Weibern. Offenbar war er nicht der einzige, der seinen Schirm vergessen hatte.

„Willkommen im News Café!" trällerte eine viel zu gut gelaunte Stimme neben ihm. „Unsere heutigen Angebote sind Crêpes a´la Bonne Maman, Heidelbeermilchshake und …oh. Hi. Kaiba."

Er blickte auf. Die Stimme war ihm tatsächlich vage bekannt vorgekommen. „Mazaki", stellte er fest. Er hob eine überraschte Augenbraue, angesichts ihres Outfits.

„Was?" fragte sie, und fuhr fort, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten. „Es ist die Uniform, nicht wahr? Ich weiß, sie ist schrecklich. Der absolute modische Totalausfall!"

Nun, sie war … rot. Sehr rot. Fast so rot, wie der Plastikbezug, auf dem er saß und übersät mit weißen Punkte. Es war zudem verdammt kurz. Es fehlte eigentlich nur noch eine rote Schleife auf dem Hintern und sie hätte ausgesehen, wie Minnie Maus.

„Arbeitest du hier …?" Er ließ einen zweifelnden Blick über die dubiose Umgebung wandern. Vielleicht war sie die Feng Shui begeisterte Kellnerin, der er es verdankte, dass eine Palme ihm seitlich in den Haaren hing.

„Guck nicht so entsetzt. Ich würde so was nicht freiwillig tragen, wenn ich nicht 70 Yen die Stunde dafür kriegen würde."

Unterbezahlt UND eine grässliche Uniform. Wie bemitleidenswert.

„… nett." Er war nicht hergekommen für Smalltalk. Er war hier, weil das unwesentlich besser war, als draußen im Regen zu stehen. „Was muss man tun, um hier einen Kaffee zu bekommen?"

„Willst du die Angebote von heute noch mal hören?" Sie wedelte mit einem Block vor ihm herum.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und blickte zurück auf seinen Monitor, wo ein dreidimensionales KC aufflackerte, während der Laptop sich hochfuhr. „Einfach Kaffee."

„Latte, Cappuccino, Café au lait, Espresso, Mocca", rasselte sie ohne eine Atempause zu machen hinunter.

Irritiert zuckte sein Blick erneut nach oben. War das nicht ohnehin alles dasselbe? „Kaffee. Nur Kaffee." Seine Geduld war heute äußerst begrenzt. „Habt ihr hier so was wie Wireless Lan?"

„Manchmal", erwiderte sie. „Caffe Lungo, Caffe Ristretto, Caffe Corretto, Caffe Dopio, Caffe Machiatto …"

Wann zum Teufel war Kaffee bestellen so schwer geworden, dass es einer geschäftlichen Entscheidung gleichkam! Er wollte keinen neuen Mercedes kaufen, sondern ein Heißgetränk!

„Irgendeinen davon", schnappte er ungeduldig. „Was heißt manchmal?"

Sie deutete mit ihrem Kugelschreiber nach oben, in Richtung Decke und er folgte ihrem Blick. War das eine religiöse Angelegenheit? Sollte er in die Knie gehen und Gott um eine Netzwerkverbindung anflehen?

„Das heißt, dass die Leute über uns es nicht immer anhaben", erklärte sie. „Das waren aber jetzt nur die italienischen Sorten …"

„Dann nehme ich den … äh dritten!" entschied er kurzerhand und ohne jede Erinnerung daran, welcher das gewesen war. Was konnte es schon großartige Unterschiede geben zwischen Kaffee und … Kaffee. „Soll das heißen ihr habt kein eigenes Netzwerk, sondern zapft das von anderen Leuten an?"

„Wieso wir? Habe ich den Laptop oder du?" Vielsagend deutete sie auf das Signal, welches auf seinem Bildschirm aufgetaucht war. _Drahtlosnetzwerk gefunden_.

„Caffe Corretto", murmelte sie und kritzelte es auf ihren Block. „Du hast Glück. Der kleine Genta darf meistens nur nachmittags ins Internet."

Mit diesen Worten rauschte sie davon und ließ einen fassungslosen und äußerst entnervten Kaiba zurück.

Fabelhaft. Das war einfach fabelhaft.  
Es regnete, verpasste sein Meeting und er saß in einem Café auf roten Plastiküberzügen, hatte irgendeinen dubiosen Kaffee bestellt und surfte im Netz des ‚kleinen Genta'. Toll.

Seine Finger flogen über die Tastatur und hämmerten unwillig einige Befehle ein. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass der kleine Genta nicht plötzlich Computerverbot bekam, weil er ein böser Junge gewesen war. Das Intercom verband mit einem Rauschen und ein Bildschirm flackerte auf seinem Monitor auf. Sein Konferenzraum poppte auf den Bildschirm und mit ihm eine relativ unattraktive Nahaufnahme von einem seiner Finanzmanager, der sich an der Nase kratzte. Er räusperte sich dezent und hoffte, dass das nicht alles war, was er verpasst hatte.

„Oh Mr. Kaiba", sagte eine Stimme überrascht und ein weiteres Gesicht schob sich vor den Bildschirm. Roland. „Ist alles in Ordnung, Sir?"

„Bestens." Seto versuchte nicht zu zynisch zu klingen. „Ich werde die Konferenz von hier aus verfolgen. Irgendwelche Einwände?" Energisch schob er die ausladende Palme beiseite, die ihm die Sicht nahm.

„Nein, Sir. Wir wollten grade anfangen. Wir besprachen eben die Bilanzberichte des letzten Quartals und sind übereingekommen …"

„Wie auch immer. Machen sie einfach weiter." Mit einem Seufzen fuhr er sich über die Stirn und bereitete sich mental auf eine endlos lange, langweilige Sitzung vor. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass das was er bestellt hatte, ein verdammt starker Kaffee gewesen war …

Er hasste seine Marketingabteilung.

Zugegeben, sie waren ein notwendiges Übel. Aber er ertrug sie wirklich nur deswegen, weil diese unsäglichen Menschen dann und wann, nämlich alle Jubeljahre, ganz brauchbare Einfälle hatten, wie man seine Produkte besser an den Mann bringen konnte.

Scheinbar war aber genau das das Problem der heutigen Sitzung. Sie brachten seine Sachen zwar an den Mann – aber eben nicht an die Frau.

„ …in der Zielgruppe der 12 – 25.-jährigen Mädchen. Wir dürfen die Kaufkraft dieser Gruppe nicht unterschätzen! Unsere Statistiker haben berechnet, dass …"

Ungeduldig massierte Seto sich die Schläfe. Er bekam Kopfschmerzen. Und ehrlich gesagt, wusste er nicht, ob es ihn sonderlich interessierte, seine Produkte für kleine, kreischende Gören attraktiv zu machen. Er produzierte Hightech. Keine Barbiepuppen.

„Einmal Caffe Corretto", flötete es neben ihm.

Überrascht sah Mr. Yuhadani von seinen Berechnungen auf. „Wollten sie etwas sagen, Sir?"

„Machen sie weiter", befahl Seto und schaltete die Übertragung hastig auf one-way. „Danke."

Misstrauisch beäugte er das Gebräu vor ihm. Sah aus wie Kaffee. Könnte Kaffee sein. Es roch nur etwas merkwürdig.

Mazaki beugte sich vor und kritzelte etwas auf einen Untersetzer. Ihre glänzenden, dunklen Haare kamen seinem Gesicht verdächtig nah und er versuchte nicht einzuatmen. Sie roch nach irgendeinem fruchtigen Shampoo. Nicht unangenehm … aber eben zu dicht. „Willst du was zu essen bestellen?" murmelte sie geschäftsmäßig.

„Nein."

„Du siehst aber hungrig aus."

„Bist du Kellnerin oder Kindermädchen?" fragte er bissig.

Zu seiner Überraschung breitete sich ein Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht aus. „Beides eher notgedrungen." Da sie die meiste Zeit mit Individuen, wie diesem Köter herumhing, war es vermutlich nicht weiter verwunderlich, dass sie in ihrer Freizeit Kindermädchen spielte.

„Danke, aber ich habe keinen Bedarf an einem Kindermädchen." Er hob die Tasse mit spitzen Fingern - sie sah zumindest halbwegs sauber aus – und nahm einen vorsichtigen Schluck. Seine Augen weiteten sich entsetzt. Hastig setzte er die Tasse ab. „Was zum Teufel ist das!" keuchte er.

„Caffe Corretto" erklärte sie geduldig.

„Auf Deutsch?" Das schmeckte nicht nach Kaffee! Das schmeckte nach irgendwas anderem … und verätzte ihm grade die Kehle.

„Na ja, Kaffee. Mit einem Schuss Brandy."

„Brandy."

„Ein Schuss. Könnten auch zwei gewesen sein. Unsere Neue an der Ausgabe hat es nicht so drauf. Ich glaube, sie trinkt den Brandy die ganze Zeit über selber." Mazaki verdrehte die Augen. „Kein Wunder, bei dem Job."

Er holte tief Luft. „Hast du sie noch alle!" fauchte er. „Ich wollte Kaffee! Gewöhnlichen, schwarzen Kaffee! Ohne Brandy! Ohne einen Schuss von irgendwas!"

Mitleidig sah sie ihn an. „Du hast aber Caffe Corretto bestellt."

„Habe ich ni-…" Okay, er hatte. Vielleicht. Mist.

„Bediiienung!" plärrte es einige Tische entfernt.

„Komme sofort!" trällerte Mazaki und lächelte charmant. Als sie sich wieder zu ihm umdrehte, steckte sie vielsagend einen Finger in den Mund und gab würgende Geräusche von sich. „Absoluter Widerling. Hat schon zweimal versucht mir an den Hintern zu grabschen."

Seto hatte das Gefühl, seine Zähne jeden Moment aus seinem Kiefer zu drücken, so fest presste er sie zusammen. Er musste sich zusammenreiße, um ihr nicht zu sagen, dass es ihre eigene Schuld war, wenn sie ein dermaßen knappes Kostüm in einer dermaßen aufdringlichen Signalfarbe tragen musste. „Das tut mir wirklich schrecklich leid – könnten wir jetzt zu meinem Kaffee kommen! DAS ist keiner!"

„So schlimm?" Prüfend hob sie die Tasse und schnupperte daran. „Okay, da ist vielleicht wirklich mehr als ein Schuss drin …"

„Jetzt hör mir mal gut zu, Mazaki …!"

Sie unterbrach ihn. „Ich glaube, dein Typ wird grade verlangt." Sie hob eine Hand und aHAdeutete auf den Bildschirm, wo grade drei seiner Finanzberater nebeneinander standen und mit den Armen winkten, offensichtlich in der vagen Hoffnung, seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erringen. Er blinzelte irritiert. Hatte er die One-Way Verbindung etwa falsch herum aktiviert?

Interessiert beugte Mazaki sich vor. „Intercom? Sehr praktisch, so ein Teil", stellte sie versonnen fest. „So könnte ich life dabei sein, wenn Yugi und Joey sich duellieren und würde nicht immer „Sex and the City" verpassen." Unbehaglich bemerkte Seto, dass sie sich schon wieder so dicht über ihn gebeugt hatte, dass er ihr Shampoo riechen konnte. Pfirsich, oder so was …

Unwirsch hämmerte er auf der Lautstärke herum und fauchte: „Was ist?"

„Sir, diese Vorschläge sind absurd, absolut nicht tragbar … die Finanzen … nicht zu vergessen…" „Ja, aber beachten sie …!" „Unter diesen Umständen …!" Sofort redeten mehrere Leute gleichzeitig auf ihn ein und er unterdrückte den frustrierten Drang, mit dem Kopf auf die Tischplatte zu schlagen.

„Der Reihe nach, wenn ich bitten darf!" schnauzte er sie an. „Benehmen sie sich nicht, wie im Kindergarten."

Neben ihm lachte es. Unwillkürlich zuckte Seto zusammen und riskierte einen wütenden Seitenblick. Dieses Weib erdreistete sich wirklich seine hoch bezahlte Finanzabteilung auszulachen! Und das in einem rot-gepunkteten Outfit und mit 70 Yen die Stunde … die hatte vielleicht Nerven.

„Mazaki …"

„Heute ist echt nicht dein Tag, oder?" Sie klang beinah mitfühlend. Oder hätte zumindest so geklungen, wenn ihre Mundwinkeln nicht so verräterisch gezuckt hätten. Aber zumindest ihre großen, blauen Augen sahen durchaus mitfühlend aus.

„Würdest du mir jetzt bitte einen Kaffee holen?" presste er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor und schob erneut verärgert eine Auswucherung, der Palme beiseite, die in seinem Nacken kratzte. „Ganz normalen Kaffee? Ohne Brandy. Ohne Milch. Ohne Zucker. Ohne alles, was nicht in einen Kaffee gehört. "

„Bist du sicher, dass du den nicht haben willst?" Sie deutet auf die postmodern gemusterte Tasse. Er schüttelte den Kopf und winkte ab. „Mach damit, was du willst – aber besorg mir einen richtigen."

„Fein." Sie nickte und nahm die Tasse. Und zu seinem absoluten Entsetzen setzte sie sie an und trank sie in wenigen Schlucken aus.

„Was zum Teufel…!" hastig machte Seto den Ton diesmal komplett aus. Das musste ja nicht sein gesamter Beraterstab mitbekommen. „Was soll das denn werden!"

Sie setzte die Tasse ab und atmete tief durch. „Oh, das war gut … Glaub mir, bei dem Job würdest du auch anfangen zu trinken."

Seto fasste es ganz einfach nicht.

„Keine Sorge, der ging auf Kosten des Hauses." Sie zwinkerte ihm zu. Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie, und schaffte es trotz mindestens fünf Schuss Brandy seine Tasse noch elegant auf ihrem überladenen Tablett von dannen zu tragen.

Fabelhaft. Oh, ganz fabelhaft.

Er bekam keinen Kaffee und seine Bedienung hatte sich dazu entschlossen Alkoholikerin zu werden.

Mit einem Seufzen wandte er sich erneut seinem Laptop zu und wünschte seinen gesamten Betriebsrat auf den Mars. Wie er diesen Tag hasste.

Zehn Minuten später war ihm das Problem seiner Marketingabteilung klar. Irgendwie zumindest. Er konnte nur nicht genug Interesse aufbringen, um sich damit zu befassen.

„Puppen …", wiederholte er. Er wünschte sich nachhause.

„Genau, Sir!" Eifrig beamte ein junger, öliger Mann, dessen Namen er vergessen hatte, Bilder an die Wand. Das schwarze Magiermädchen. Als Ankleidepuppe. Als Schminkpuppe. Harpyien auf rosa Ponys. Harpyien mit kämmbaren Haaren.

Er hätte den Brandy doch trinken sollen. So langsam verstand er das Ausmaß von Mazakis Frustration. Arbeiten konnte so schrecklich sein.

„Und das bringt uns …?"

„Die Aufmerksamkeit unserer neuen Zielgruppe!" erklärte der junge Mann ein wenig zu einschmeichelnd. Er hatte ein dermaßen gegeltes, gelacktes Auftreten und Seto fand ihn so unsympathisch, dass er sich unwillkürlich fragte, wieso er ihn jemals eingestellt hatte. „Sie sammeln die Puppen und sie begeistern sich für das Spiel. Über kurz oder lang …"

„Aber kostenlose Werbegeschenke zu verteilen, geht zu weit! Denken sie an das Budget …! Allein das Turnier letzte Woche hat uns …"

„Aber vergessen sie doch den Werbeeffekt nicht!"

Seine Gedanken schweiften ab. Vor ihm prangten mehrer Graphiken von einem sehr freizügig bekleideten Magiermädchen im Bikini. Nun ja, wenigstens nicht rot-weiß gepunktet … War es wirklich das, was die Gören haben wollten? Plastikpuppen in Bikinis? Würde er demnächst anfangen müssen Teekränzchen und Häkelabende zu veranstalten um die Zielgruppe alter Omas über 75 anzusprechen? Das war doch alles lächerlich …

„Schicke Bilder …" ertönte es neben ihm und es klirrte leise, als eine Tasse neben ihm abgesetzt wurde.

Seto fuhr hoch und hatte den Anstand zu erröten. „Das … äh ist rein geschäftlich." Hastig hämmerte er auf seiner Tastatur herum, bis Bikinimädchen verschwanden. Notgeiles Pack, seine Marketingabteilung.

Mazaki hob die Augenbrauen. „Tatsächlich …" Ihre Stimme erinnerte ihn frappierend an seine strenge Mathelehrerin aus der Grundschule. Vermutlich war das der Tonfall, denn sie bei dem unsäglichen Köter Jounouchi jedes Mal anwandte, wenn er auf den Teppich pinkelte, oder so.

Er räusperte sich. „Selbstverständlich", erwiderte er mit so viel Kälte, wie er aufbringen konnte. „Ist das Kaffee?" Misstrauisch beäugte er das dunkle Gebräu, das sie neben ihm abgesetzt hatte.

Er erhielt keine Antwort und als er hochblickte, sah er, dass Mazaki die Arme auf den Tisch gestützt hatte und interessiert auf seinen Bildschirm starrte.

„Sag mal … was soll das denn werden?" Sie deutet auf ein Magiermädchen in kurzen Sporthosen, das grade aufgepoppt war. Prima Timing – wirklich!

„Geschäftlich", knurrte er, unwillig weitere Details preiszugeben. Sein hoch bezahlter Beraterstab musste ja nicht noch unfähiger dastehen, als er ohnehin schon war.

„Das ist meine Lieblingskarte", bemerkte sie überflüssigerweise. Als ob das eine Erklärung wäre.

„Musst du nicht arbeiten?" Er stellte fest, dass er den Blick nicht mochte, denn der junge Lackaffe, dessen Namen er vergessen hatte, über das Intercom auf Mazakis Ausschnitt warf. Was musste die sich auch so weit nach vorne lehnen …! Außerdem war der Laden bis zum Platzen voll – hatte sie denn nichts Besseres zu tun, als in ihrem rot gepunkteten Outfit über seinem Tisch zu hängen?

„Erst muss ich ja wissen, ob der Kaffee so in Ordnung ist", erwiderte sie logisch.

Grrrr. Mit äußerstem Widerwillen griff er nach der Tasse und nahm einen vorsichtigen Schluck. Beinah sofort spürte er, wie er sich entspannte.

Kaffee. Wenigstens das. Nicht unbedingt der Beste, den er jemals getrunken hatte, aber … Kaffee. Nur Kaffee. Keine Milch. Kein Zucker. Kein Brandy. Schwarzer, starker, wundervoller Kaffee. Wenigstens irgendetwas an diesem Tag lief noch richtig.

„Gut?" hörte er sie fragen

Er öffnete die Augen. „Annehmbar."

Sie hing immer noch über seinem Tisch, die Arme abgestützt und den Kopf ein wenig schief gelegt. „Hey Kaiba …" Ihr verwirrender Geruch nach Pfirsich, Seife und frisch gebrühtem Kaffee schwebte in der Luft. Und zum ersten Mal an diesem schrecklichen Tag fühlte Seto sich wenigstens fünf Sekunden lang im Einklang mit sich, seiner Umwelt und der kratzenden Palme in seinem Nacken.

„Hm?"

„Wusstest du, dass ich eine deiner Zielpersonen bin?" Sie klang belustigt und er folgte ihrem ausgestreckten Finger auf die Schautabelle seines Laptops, wo es groß und breit, und in 3D vor ihm stand. ‚_Zielgruppe: Weiblich, 12. - 25. J._'

Er blinzelte überrascht, als ihm klar wurde, dass sie Recht hatte. Mazaki war unbestreitbar weiblich. Und irgendwo zwischen 12 und 25 war sie vermutlich auch. Seltsamerweise hatte er bisher nicht versucht seiner Zielgruppe irgendein Gesicht zu geben, sondern sie als große, anonyme Maße betrachtet. Jetzt auf einmal hatte es eins. Und zwar ausgerechnet das von Anzu Mazaki.

„Nimm es nur nicht persönlich", schnappte er, immer noch irgendwo zwischen verärgert, irritiert und peinlich berührt schwankend.

„Ich würde ja nicht im Traum daran denken."

„Wo bleibt meine Apfeltasche?" plärrte es einige Tische weiter und sie verdrehte die Augen.

„Aber vielleicht interessiert es dich zu wissen, dass deine Marketingstrategen und du …" Sie richtete sich auf und warf ihre Haare mit einer eleganten Kopfbewegung zurück. „… ihr habt absolut keine Ahnung von Frauen."

Ihr Lächeln war süß und liebenswert … und absolut giftig.

Ach, was wusste die schon!

Wofür hatte er denn seinen teuren Beraterstab? Die wussten definitiv besser Bescheid über die intimen Wünsche junger Mädchen zwischen 12 und 25.

Er warf einen zweifelnden Blick auf die Ansammlung an grauen und schwarzen Anzügen und zurückgegelten Eliteschulhaarschnitten in seinem Konferenzraum.

Gut, vielleicht auch nicht.

Genau in diesem Moment begann das Bild vor ihm plötzlich zu flackern und die Verbindung wurde verrauscht und unscharf. Mit einem verärgerten Geräusch hämmerte er auf den Tasten herum. Was war mit der verdammte Verbindung los? Was zum Teufel trieb der kleine Genta da oben?

„Sir?" Rolands verzerrtes Gesicht tauchte auf seinem Bildschirm auf. „Gibt es ein Problem?"

„Keinesfalls. Machen sie einfach weiter", befahl Seto. Wenigstens auf Roland konnte er sich verlassen. Der würde nicht zulassen, dass der stolze weiße Drache als Symbol seiner Firma irgendwann von einer Harpyie im Bikini ersetzt wurde. Lächerlich!

Er brauchte nur verdammt noch mal eine bessere Verbindung.

Suchend blickte er sich um. „Hey … äh Mazaki?"

Etwas Rotes rauschte an seinem Tisch vorbei. „Ich komme sofort", wurde geflötet und Seto stöhnte innerlich. Er saß jetzt lange genug hier, um zu wissen, dass das nichts weiter bedeutete, als ‚_Darauf kannst du warten, bis du schwarz bist!_'

Scheinbar hatte er sie verärgert. Wie auch immer er das angestellt hatte. Was konnte er denn dafür, dass sie ein lächerliches Kostüm trug, absolut unterbezahlt wurde und fest entschlossen war, sich dem Suff zu ergeben?

Finster blickte er ihr nach. Sie stand grade an einem Tisch, wo ein junger Mann saß, der sie fast mit Blicken auszog, während sie ihm seinen Kaffee servierte. Vermutlich der Pograbscher. Ungeduldig trommelte Seto mit den Fingern auf dem Tisch herum. Seine Verbindung wackelte immer noch und dieser Typ hatte nichts Besseres zu tun, als Mazaki vollzuquatschen und dabei auszutesten, wie lang seine Arme waren.

Hoffentlich bekam er den falschen Kaffee. Hoffentlich war der Kaffee glühendheiß und sie schütteten ihn aus Versehen über seine Hose. Seto war grade nicht in der Stimmung mit irgendjemandem gnädig zu sein.

„Bedienung!" fauchte er, in der Hoffnung vielleicht so Mazakis Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen.

„Sie wünschen?" Ein rothaariges Mädchen mit Sommersprossen und Stupsnase poppte so unvermittelt neben seinem Tisch auf, dass Seto überrascht zurückzuckte. Ihre Haarfarbe biss sich so grauenhaft mit ihrer roten Uniform, dass er das Gefühl hatte, nicht einmal hinsehen zu können. Vielleicht war das die Feng Shui Kellnerin, der er die Palme zu verdanken hatte.

„Nicht sie", erwiderte er unwirsch und warf ihr einen eisigen Blick zu. „Holen sie mir Mazaki – und zwar schnell."

„Sie können ihre Bestellung auch gerne bei mir aufgeben, wenn sie …"

„Ich will keine Bestellung aufgeben! Ich will Mazaki und zwar jetzt." Irgendwie war er nicht sicher, dass das richtig rüber kam.

„Ich äh … sehe was ich tun kann …" murmelte sie eingeschüchtert. Na bitte, es ging doch.

Er sah zu, wie sie hinüber zu Mazaki lief, die sich immer noch mit dem Pograbscher abgab und ihr hastig etwas ins Ohr tuschelte, während er ungeduldig mit den Fingern trommelte.

Sekunden später wünschte er sich, er hätte nur einen Funken mehr Geduld gehabt … denn Mazaki wandte sich um und warf ihm quer durch das Café einen dermaßen amüsierten Blick zu, dass er das Gefühl hatte im Boden versinken zu wollen. Oder jemanden zu feuern.

Sie ließ ihn allerdings immer noch fünf Minuten warten, bevor sie sich endlich zu seinem Tisch bequemte. Das Luder.

„So, der Herr befiehlt also höchstpersönlich nach mir. Also dafür, mein Lieber, verdiene ich eine ganze Menge Trinkgeld", stellte sie fest, als sie erneut neben seinem Tisch stand. „Was kann ich für dich tun?"

„Meine Verbindung wackelt."

Sie warf einen Blick auf seinen Bildschirm, wo der Konferenzraum inzwischen zu einem verrauschten Flackern geworden war. „Oh ja, das tut sie", bestätigte sie.

Seto biss die Zähne zusammen. Nicht unhöflich werden. Nur nicht unhöflich werden. „Irgendeine Vorstellung woran das liegen könnte?"

Nachdenklich tippte sie mit dem Kugelschreiber gegen ihre Unterlippe. „Genta spielt vermutlich grade ‚Samuraikrieger'. Dann ist die Bandweite ziemlich ausgelastet", war die fachmännische Erwiderung.

„Was kann ich dagegen tun?"

Sie hob die Schultern. „Warten bis er im sechsten Level alle Lebenspunkte verliert und aufgibt."

„Was!"

„Keine Sorge, er scheitert immer im sechsten Level", versicherte sie.

Oh, wie er diesen Tag hasste.

Sekundenlang spielte Seto mit der verlockenden Idee sich doch noch einen Kaffee-was-auch-immer mit mehr als einem Schuss Brandy bringen zu lassen. Aber nach kurzer Überlegung verwarf er diesen Gedanken.

„Sonst noch irgendwas?" Mazaki stand immer noch neben seinem Tisch. Sie hatte Block und Stift in der Hand und einen äußerst geduldigen Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt. Seto seufzte innerlich.

„Danke. Nein." Danach herrschte momentanes Schweigen und er fragte sich dumpf, wieso sie immer noch an seinem Tisch stand. Er konnte im Moment ohnehin nichts weiter tun, als sich einen Strick zu bestellen.

„Hm … das ist eine wichtige Konferenz, die du verpasst, nicht wahr?" fragte sie und er nickte frustriert, nicht in der Stimmung etwas zu erwidern.

„Ihre Ideen waren aber wirklich nicht gut", bemerkte sie vorsichtig. Er warf ihr einen scharfen Blick zu, aber sie redete unerschrocken weiter. Mazaki hatte die unangenehme Angewohntheit sich nicht durch seine Blicke verunsichern zu lassen. „Ich meine nur, du verpasst da nicht viel …" Sie lächelte aufmunternd. „Welches Mädchen würde sich wegen einer Gratis Barbiepuppe schon anfangen ein Kartenspiel zu kaufen?"

Er konnte die vage Ahnung nicht von der Hand weisen, dass sie irgendwie Recht hatte. Wenn er ein junges Mädchen wäre …

Okay, DAS ging zu weit.

Aber er hatte gleich gewusst, dass diese albernen Puppen keine gute Idee waren.

„Weswegen hast _du_ angefangen Duell Monster zu spielen?" fragte er schließlich. Wenn er schon mal hier festsaß, konnte er auch ruhig ein bisschen Marktforschung in eigener Sache betreiben. Und wie er es auch drehte und wendete - Anzu Mazaki war nun mal eine Zielperson.

Sie lachte. Und stütze erneut die Arme auf seinen Tisch.

„Was glaubst du denn? Natürlich, um Jungs kennen zu lernen."

„Äh … wie bitte?"

In ihren blauen Augen funkelte es belustigt und sie streifte beiläufig eine dunkle Haarsträhne hinter das Ohr.

„Ganz unter uns – und das soll jetzt keine Beleidigung sein – aber sooo spannend finde ich das Spiel auch wieder nicht. Mal abgesehen von den Momenten, wo wir damit die Welt retten mussten." Sie wedelte mit der Hand, als sei das vollkommen bedeutungslos. „Aber ganz ehrlich, an sich ist es ziemlich langweilig. Ich habe mir das Deck eigentlich nur besorgt und angefangen zu üben, weil ein Junge, den ich sehr niedlich fand, an nichts anderes, als dieses Spiel gedacht hat."

Er wollte etwas sagen. Irgendetwas. Aber er war einfach nur sprachlos.

„Ich verrate dir jetzt mal was über Frauen." Sie beugte sich vor und stützte die Ellbogen auf den Tisch, so dass sie ungefähr auf Augenhöhe waren. Sie hatte einen verschwörerischen Gesichtsausdruck und er spürte, wie er sich unwillkürlich weiter vorneigte.

„Frauen sind gar nicht so kompliziert, wie ihr immer denkt", sagte sie und er nickte folgsam. „Leider sind sie auch nicht so simpel gestrickt, wie dein Marketingteam offensichtlich hofft. Wenn du willst, dass sich mehr Mädchen für das DuellMonsters interessieren, dann kannst du sie nicht mit Puppen ködern. Das ist doch ein absolut alter Hut. Sieh dir die jungen Mädchen an. Sie gehen auf Popkonzerte. Sie kreischen und fallen in Ohnmacht, hängen sich Poster von Sängern und Schauspielern an die Wand. Glaub mir, die wollen keine Puppen. Die wollen was anderes!"

„Und was …?"

„Männerfrischfleisch."

Er schauderte angesichts ihrer Wortwahl. „Aber …", er räusperte sich. Und versuchte es erneut. „Das ist doch absurd! Ich kann keine Jungen als Gratis-Werbegeschenk dabei legen!"

Sie warf ihm einen tadelnden Blick zu. „Das nicht. Aber du kannst ein paar Spieler wie Popstars aufbauen. Such dir einfach paar gut aussehende Jungs die halbwegs spielen können und mach sie zu deinen Werbeträgern. Lass sie in Interviews erzählen, wie schade sie es finden, dass so wenige Mädchen sich für DuellMonsters begeistern können. Et voilá", sie schnippte mit den Fingern, „deine so genannte Zielgruppe wird sich in den Läden förmlich um die Karten prügeln."

„Das … das ist die reine Manipulation!" stieß er hervor. „Das ist absolut hinterhältig! Das ist …", er hielt inne, „… gar nicht mal so übel." Sie war gut. Das musste er ihr lassen. Ein wenig beängstigend, aber gut.

„Mach doch ein paar Turniere, wo die Gewinnerin mit einem deiner Champions ausgehen darf", schlug sie vor. „Oder mit dir."

„Nicht mit mir!" Er schüttelte kategorisch den Kopf. Aber die Grundidee war dennoch gar nicht schlecht … Er spürte, wie ihm da sofort einige, weitere Ideen kamen, je länger er darüber nachdachte. Turniere konnte er aufziehen. Irgendwelche Typen als Werbeträger ließen sich immer finden …

„Die meisten jungen Mädchen kaufen einfach alles, wenn sie denken, dass es ihnen dazu verhilft, bei den Jungs besser anzukommen. Das ist der ganze Trick, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu gewinnen." Sie richtete sich auf und griff nach ihrem Block. „Tz. Und jetzt sage noch einer, dass ich mein Trickgeld nicht absolut verdient hätte."

Fasziniert starrte Seto sie an. Dieser Gedankengang eröffnete so unendlich viele neue Möglichkeiten. Wieso zum Teufel war sein überbezahltes Marketingteam nicht schon längst auf so was gekommen? Wofür kriegten die eigentlich das ganze Gehalt, wenn eine Kellnerin im roten Minnie Maus Outfit ihm viel bessere Vorschläge liefern konnte!

Mazaki war dabei sich umzudrehen und zu gehen, als ihm noch eine Frage einfiel. „Wieso hast du eigentlich aufgehört zu spielen?" fragte er. Es interessierte ihn wirklich.

Sie blieb stehen und warf ihm über die Schulter einen unerhört mitleidigen Blick zu.

„Weißt du Kaiba … nicht alle Frauen passen in dein Zielpersonen-Raster." Sie lächelte sanft.

Er blickte ihr nach, sekundenlang viel zu überrumpelt, um darauf zu antworten. Sein Blick wanderte zu der unscharfen Silhouette des Schleimbeutels auf seinem Bildschirm und wieder zurück zu ihrer leuchtendroten Gestalt. Es dauerte keine zehn Sekunden, diesen Entschluss zu fassen.

„Hey … ähm … Mazaki?" rief er, noch bevor sie die Drehtür zur Küche erreicht hatte. „Hast du Interesse an einem neuen Job? Bei mir wird grade einer frei …"

Fin


End file.
